Super Hero Dimensions: Journey Beyond the Decade
by Jokarin
Summary: The multiverse is in danger as various parallel worlds once again attempt to converge and combine. Kadoya Tsukasa, Kamen Rider Decade, must once again travel through various other worlds in order to reset the balance, but the problem now stems out to more than just the worlds of other Riders... [Multi-property crossover/WiP]
1. Chapter 1: Digital Heartcatch

A lone man walked along the vastness of time and space, observing multiple planets rotating freely in their own personal solar system. Each planet was different, yet each planet was the same.

Earth.

Multiple Earths.

All existing alongside each other, yet something seemed off. While it was hard to notice, if one stared at at least one of these Earths for a few seconds they'd notice that it would slightly move out of its orbit. All of the Earths were experiencing this strange event. After analyzing most of them, the young man quickly realized what was happening; The Earths were all converging. Slowly but surely, each world was moving towards a single focal point. One Earth wasn't moving, sitting in the center of the others. This, he concluded, was the Earth that the others were moving to...The center or the potential merging.

"It's happening again...the various alternate worlds are trying to converge and become one."

He remembered back to when nine select worlds tried to merge. The results would have destroyed them all, but the event was negated and the multiverse returned to peace.

"It was only nine back then...Now, countless worlds are in danger..."

He glared at the Earth at the center of it all, as if immediately knowing just which world it was.

"Within the problem also lies the answer...There's only one person who has the ability to stop this travesty. Just as he did before..."

The man turned on his heel, walking away from the multiversal display. He lowered his head as he uttered the person's name.

"...Decade..."

* * *

"Tsubomi! Hurry up or we'll miss Miyura Ramen's lunch special!"

"Huff...Hah...Mou, slow down, Erika! It's not even noon yet, we'll get there with plenty of time to spare if we just walk!"

Hanasaki Tsubomi trudged behind her best friend, Kurumi Erika, as the two girls made their way through the park, sights set on Erika's favorite ramen shop. Tsubomi was personally looking forward to sleeping in on Saturday, but her blue-haired friend's plans came first whether she liked it or not. Erika walked back, took Tsubomi by the hand and started tugging her along.

"The earlier we get there, the fresher the ingredients! It's all about getting as much bang for your buck as possible! Especially when it comes to something as good as Miyura Ramen!"

Tsubomi pouted as she was dragged along. "Can we at least slow down a bit? I still feel half asleep...!"

Following behind the two were their fairy companions, Chypre and Coffret, who sighed as they floated along after the girls. Erika's energy and Tsubomi's ditziness never ceased to surprise them sometimes. "How do you handle having such an energetic person as your partner, Coffret...?"

Coffret smiled awkwardly, rubbing his head. "Eheh...I-It takes a lot of patience..."

As the four continued through the park, something strange suddenly materialized near a small group of trees beside the path. It looked like a patch of...something. It was as if the atmosphere has changed, rippling into a mass of grey and white. Said mass grew larger, finally grabbing the girls' attention.

"Eh?...What the heck is that?!" Erika pointed to the abnormal sight, which caused Tsubomi to gasp. "That's...That's definitely not natural...A Desertrian maybe?!"

"No!" Chypre piped up as she landed on Tsubomi's shoulder. "They don't travel using portals! I-I've never seen anything like that before!"

Just then a large figure flew out from the dimensional rift, bouncing across the ground with enough impact to kick up large amounts of dust and dirt. Erika and Tsubomi shielded themselves from the debris, their fairy friends hiding behind them. Tsubomi squinted as she tried to make out just what passed through the rift. She was able to make out a tall-looking figure with what looked like a tail protruding from behind it, but the dust cloud made it too difficult to make out anything else. Suddenly Erika's voice rang back out.

"Look! Something else is coming out of that hole thing!"

Tsubomi's gaze shifted focus to the rift as a second figure, just as big as the first, slowly stepped out from it. By now the kick-up of dust was beginning to settle, allowing the girls to make out just what the second figure was. It was white and somewhat slender, its entire body coated in a shining white suit of armor. Large red and gold shoulder pads dominated its arms. The only features seen from within its helmet were its two golden yellow eyes, from the back a long lock of silver hair flowed out, a red cape draped over its shoulders. In its right hand was a large and imposing lance, in its left a giant shield. A dumbfounded look occupied Erika's face as she gawked at the person...if it even was a person.

"Is...I-Is that a knight?"

Tsubomi looked back over at the first figure. Without the debris, she could now clearly make out just what it was. The creature was tall and dark, with an outfit similar to a biker's leather jacket and pants...only covered in spikes. A red bandanna was tied tightly around his left arm. What looked like cables and plugs dangled out of his back, below them a long and slick tail wriggled slyly about. His face was concealed by dark mask, spikes of blonde hair poking out from the back. All three of his eyes gleamed red as he snarled at the knight. "Ya think sendin' me away to some other place is gonna keep me outta your prissy lil' strand of hair? I got news for you, punk...I ain't that easy to get rid of..."

The knight glared at the dark humanoid before replying, his voice deep and refined-sounding. "Beelzemon...I can assure you that I had no hand in whatever this strange phenomenon is..." As he motioned to the rift behind him he was surprised to see that it had begun to shrink and dissipate, reducing in size until it was as if nothing had been there to begin with. "...Whatever this WAS...but I can assure you this; Banishment would do nothing to quell the evil within you. Only complete and utter deletion can do that."

With that, the knight hoisted up his lance and took a fighting stance. Beelzemon smirked, reaching for a holster strapped to his left leg, his right arm reaching back behind him.

"If that's how ya wanna play...DOUBLE IMPACT."

The demon biker swiftly pulled out twin shotguns and began repeatedly firing off shots at his target, causing the knight to take shelter behind his shield. The sudden attack caused Erika and Tsubomi to cry out in surprise, both girls and their fairies running behind a nearby tree for cover. The knight heard their yelps, glancing over.

"_Humans?...How did we end up in the human world?...In any case, there are innocents present. I must end this now before casualties are taken..._"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! WASSAMATTER, SIR LANCELOT? MY DOUBLE IMPACT TOO MUCH FOR YOUR KNIGHTHOOD TO HANDLE?!" As Beelzemon continued his barrage, Tsubomi watched on. She was utterly confused and concerned. Where did these two come from? Just what were they? She had so many questions buzzing through her head.

"_T-They aren't Desertrians...and the knight doesn't seem like the type who'd attack someone randomly...b-but that still doesn't answer any of my questions!_"

Just then Erika cried out. "TSUBOMI! LOOKIT HIS SHIELD!"

Tsubomi focused on the knight's shield. As he held it in front of him to fend of the hail of bullets, the design on the front began to glow, the light slowly growing brighter and brighter as a hum filled the air. Erika tilted her head in confusion. "What's it doing...?" Squinting a bit more, Tsubomi was suddenly able to recognize what it was really going on. "It's-...I think it's...charging?!"

The pattern on the shield's face began rotating, seemingly picking up speed with each rotation. It took Beelzemon a moment to realize just what his enemy was doing, his face contorting into a curious gaze.

"What the hell...?"

The knight focused as his shield's glow reached its maximum shine.

"Shield...of the JUST!"

On cue, a large beam of pure white energy erupted from the shield, hurdling straight for Beelzemon. The demon had no time to counterattack or dodge as the blast seemingly engulfed him, letting out a painful-sounding yell. The girls were amazed at just how much power was put into that attack. Their fairies were even more floored. Not even they expected to witness such a forceful technique from anyone other than the warriors that they knew of. Just as quickly as it started, the attack came to a close. The knight looked around for any remaining sign of his foe.

"Deleted?...No. His data would still be lingering within the area...Somehow, he escaped the full force of the blast. Damn it all..."

He shifted his attention to the other matter at hand; the humans. Turning to the two girls as the stood behind their tree, he slowly made his way over to them. He found it strange that they seemed off-put by his appearance, but decided not to think anything of it for the time being. Erika and Tsubomi could only watch as the shining white individual approached.

"Are either of you injured?"

It took a moment for his question to register before Tsubomi spoke up first. "AH! Uh, n-no not at all! Thank you for, um...driving that other guy away, Mr.-"

"Who the heck are you?"

Tsubomi stumbled upon hearing Erika's sudden and extremely blunt question. The knight, too, was caught a bit off-guard by the young girl's eagerness. Though he quickly recomposed himself, bowing his head slightly.

"I am Gallantmon. Proud member of the Royal Knights, at your service."

"O-Oh, um, I'm Hanasaki Tsubomi. It's nice to meet you!" Tsubomi bowed in return, a bit surprised and relieved at Gallantmon's politeness. "This is my best friend, Kurumi Eri-"

"Gallantmon? You called the other one Beelzemon, right? What's with the '-mon' thing?"

"-ka..." A comical bead of sweat rolled down the side of Tsubomi's face. Erika's curiosity was in full force. Gallantmon chuckled slightly.

"Lady Tsubomi and Lady Erika then. As for Lady Erika's question...Does this mean that...neither of you have knowledge of what a digimon is?"

Both girls shook their heads. Gallantmon grew concerned. This didn't match up with the information he'd been told about the human world.

"Are you both certain? It's been stated that the Digidestined helped create a bridge between the Digital World and the Human World. Most humans, especially children, tend to know of the existence of digimon..."

Erika scratched her head in confusion. "Digital World, bridge, Digidestimawhosit, all of this is just making my head spin!"

Tsubomi quickly interjected. "I-I'm sorry, Gallantmon...-san...but we honestly have no clue what you're talking about. You and that Beelzemon person are the first two 'digimon' we've ever seen..." Gallantmon gathered his thoughts. This was definitely the human world, but if what they were saying was true, that would mean that either this world had yet to access the Digital World...or that the Digital World didn't exist here.

He muttered to himself aloud. "The rift...That must be why..."

"Rift? You mean that strange portal you came out of?" Tsubomi walked up to Gallantmon as he confirmed her question.

"Correct. It...wasn't natural. I've seen portals that lead to the human world before, but they never looked like the one I went through..."

Erika interjected. "Well judging by that light show you did with your shield, that means you digimon guys can do cool things, right? Maybe one of you made the portal thingy?"

Gallantmon shook her head. "As a Royal Knight, we must be knowledgeable of the various abilities digimon possess. While a number of them can produce portals, none of them match up from what I remember..." He pondered a bit more before he realized that he had a bigger problem to deal with. This world had no connection to the Digital World and there was a powerful Mega-level digimon still roaming freely. Beelzemon needed to be dealt with before he caused any serious damage or harmed any innocent people.

"I'll deal with the issue of returning to my world at a later time. For now, Beelzemon is still loose in your world. He should be dealt with immediately."

Gallantmon turned on his heel, his cape flowing freely behind him as he looked back and bowed his head one more. "I am relieved that our situation hasn't caused you any harm. Lady Tsubomi, Lady Erika...I bid you both farewell."

After taking only a few steps, he quickly found that both girls weren't exactly willing to just let him leave. They both ran ahead of him to block him off.

"Gallantmon-san, we're not going to let you go off to find him by yourself."

"Tsubomi's right! We're gonna help you out! This is our town, after all!"

Their sudden bravery was admirable, but Gallantmon knew better. "I appreciate your eagerness to help...but a foe like Beelzemon is not one to take lightly. Mere humans like yourselves wouldn't stand a chance against him."

That's when Chypre and Coffret popped out from behind Tsubomi, looking somewhat insulted. Chypre was the first to speak. "Hey, these girls aren't just 'mere humans'! They're much more than that!"

Coffret backed his friend's words. "That's right! They can hold their own with the best of 'em, you know!"

Gallantmon was taken back slightly, looking over the two fairies with intrigue before looking at the girls. "I thought you said that neither of you had ever heard of digimon before..."

"We're not digimon!" Chypre fumed. "We're fairies! Partners of the Precure! Protectors of the Earth!"

"Pre...cure?" Now it was Gallantmon's turn to feel confused. He had never heard of a Precure before. "Just what is that, exactly...?"

Tsubomi and Erika quickly plucked their fairies out from the air and held them tight. Questioning the Precure was the number one way to get on their bad side seeing as the two of them had always wanted to be partnered with strong warriors. Tsubomi quickly decided to try and correct the situation. "H-How about instead of them explaining it to you we just show you instead? Right, Erika?"

Erika grinned. "Good idea!"

The girls then pulled out two bottles from their pockets. They were white with very elegant-looking designs on them, a small round port visible within the center. Chypre and Coffret flew up excitedly, speaking in unison.

"Finally! Go forth, seeds of the Precure!"

Pink and turquoise balls of light erupted from the fairies' chests and into Tsubomi and Erika's hands respectively, changing into two small disc-like jewels with heart emblems on them. Tsubomi held hers up between her fingers to show to Gallantmon, who tilted his head slightly.

"This is a Heart Seed. We use them in our Heart Perfumes to transform into Precure. Like so!"

Erika nodded and watched on with Gallantmon as Tsubomi slid open the Heart Perfume and placed the seed inside the port, closing it back up immediately after. She held it out in front of her and took a stance.

"Precure...Open my-"

"LADY TSUBOMI! BEHIND YOU!"

"Huh...?" Tsubomi turned around only to find that another rift, exactly like the one that had spawned Gallantmon into their world, had suddenly materialized behind her and was currently in the process of trying to swallow her up. Chypre quickly flew over to her partner in fear, clinging to her shoulder as she tried to pull her out.

"Tsubomi!" Erika frantically grabbed onto her best friend's hand and tugged as hard as she could, but it was no use. The rift grew in size as Tsubomi and Chypre were pulled through it.

"E-Erika?! Eri-!" Tsubomi's head passed through the portal as Erika finally lost her grip, watching as her best friend disappeared through the rippling grey portal. As quickly as it appeared, the rift then dissipated and vanished, leaving only Gallantmon, Erika and Coffret. The knight watched on as she dropped to her knees, Coffret floating over to her in an attempt to comfort.

"TSUBOMIII!"


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Decade

Kadoya Tsukasa, known throughout the various dimensions as the infamous Kamen Rider Decade, was currently spending his afternoon strolling through the streets of Japan. His camera dangled from his neck, having just finished taking a few pictures of the various people and places Tsukasa passed by. For the past few months he and his group of comrades had been settled in this world, not a single disturbance or uprising to drive them out of it like the others they've visited. It seemed as if they had finally found a place they could call home. For as nice as the place was, however, something was still off; The quality of Tsukasa's photos had gotten worse.

"Just what the hell is this supposed to mean?...Are we gonna get booted out of this world soon, too?" Tsukasa sighed as he flopped back onto a park bench. His photos only became distorted and twisted-looking during his mission throughout the nine Rider worlds and had finally cleared up upon settling in this world. To see them not only go back to looking off, but worse than before, was unsettling to say the least.

"Oi, Tsukasa! Don't just go sneaking out of the studio when Natsumi-chan told us to keep an eye on things!" Tsukasa glanced over to see where that sudden voice was coming from only to see his friend Onodera Yuusuke, the Kamen Rider that had first joined him on his journey, running up to him looking somewhat panicked. Tsukasa smirked.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're afraid of Natsumikan's temper."

"Of course I am, cause I'm usually the one getting yelled at!" Yuusuke hated making Natsumi mad. Her scoldings made getting attacked by monsters in his world look like child's play. He doubled over to catch his breath as Tsukasa took the opportunity to take a picture of him. Yuusuke glared, not liking having a photo taken of such a vulnerable-looking moment, but suddenly remembered what was going on with Tsukasa's photos. He sat down next to him, watching as he wound the film in hs camera for the next potential snapshot.

"So are they still coming out...y'know...weird?"

Tsukasa nodded, leaning back. "I don't get it. We kept the worlds from merging...Everything should be fine. Yet something about these photos tells me we're not done...and I'm sick of it."

"Eh? Sick of what?" Yuusuke didn't quite understand.

"This world-hopping crap." Tsukasa stood up. "I thought we found a world that wasn't gonna reject up. A world where we could kick back and actually take it easy for once...Now we have to do all of this again?"

Yuusuke pondered for a moment. "Well...Maybe it's something else! You've had that camera for a while right? Maybe it's just its old age! Or the developing solution you use! Just because they're coming out distorted again doesn't mean another crisis or whatever, right?"

"Yuusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"...That up there proves your little theories wrong."

Yuusuke looked to Tsukasa, who was currently looking out at the skyline behind him. When he turned around, he was met with quite a sight.

A huge dimensional rift.

Both Riders knew them all too well. During their original journey these rifts were used to shift people between dimensions and worlds. It was those rifts that caused a lot of problems as time went on. Now another had finally appeared and out of it dropped dozens upon dozens of monsters. Worms, Imagin, Dustards, Dopants, Fangires...Various monsters from various Kamen Rider worlds all funneled into the center of the city. Tsukasa and Yuusuke were mortified. It looked like their time of peace had now come to an abrupt end.

"Yuusuke...Buy me some time. The cards are still back at the studio."

"Eh?! You don't have them on you?!"

"Do I look like I was expecting a sudden flood of monsters to just appear out of nowhere after living a normal life for how long? Now go!" With that, Tsukasa made a mad dash towards the park exit, calling out before heading down the street. "I'LL BE BACK AS SOON AS I CAN."

"Ngh, dammit. What great timing." Yuusuke positioned his hands over the sides of his waist as a belt suddenly materialized around it. It was very technical-looking, mostly silver with what looked like a fan placed within the red center jewel where the buckle would be. He took a stance, quickly moving his arm out and striking a pose.

"HENSHIN!"

Yuusuke was suddenly overtaken by a bright light. It only lasted a moment, but when it was over in his place stood a masked warrior. His armor was located mostly around his chest, shining a brilliant shade of ruby red with gold trimmings. A large crest adorned his helmet, its eyes large, red and bug-like. There was no Yuusuke Onodera anymore. Only the one who vowed to protect everyone's smiles; Kamen Rider Kuuga.

Kuuga quickly darted towards the area that the rift had opened over, watching as civilians ran the opposite way in terror. Monsters of all shapes and sizes flooded the streets along with one other type of enemy. They looked human, but were clothed from head to toe in a one piece black jumpsuit with white, skeleton-like detailing around the chest and face. They all ranged in shape and size, stalking the streets while shrieking a high-pitched "EEE!". Kuuga watched on as they advanced

"Shocker Combatmen...Of course Shocker'd be behind this invasion..."

Kuuga wasted no time confronting the masses, the various monsters and Shocker grunts immediately focusing on him and charging in to attack. Kuuga took a battle stance, ready to put down as many as he could. "Sorry, but your little gathering's officially cancelled. HYA!" Punches and kicks were thrown as the horde of opponents swarmed Kuuga's position, who fought just as hard to keep them at bay. They were unrelenting, forcing the Rider back after a few minutes of standing his ground.

"It's like there's no end to them...Gotta clear a path and get to the source of that doorway fast." Kuuga raised his arm again, performing the same pose he did to transform.

"CHOU-HENSHIN!"

The center of his belt glowed a brilliant blue as Kuuga was engulfed in light once more. When it cleared, his armor had changed. His chest plating had thinned out slightly, giving him a somewhat smaller look. His overall color had changed as well, becoming a shining blue color. In his left hand he held a long staff weapon adorning the same combination of blue and gold as his armor. This was his Dragon Form. One of many that the young Rider could take.

"This'll do for now." Kuuga wasted no time charging back into battle. Furious swipes and thrusts erupted from the Dragon Staff as he carved a path through the wave of enemies as best he could, using his form's enhanced mobility to speed his progress up.

"_Dragon Form's not known for being strong, but at least it's getting the work done faster...Even so, I won't last too long out here alone..._"

Kuuga quickly leapt out of the fray, making his way up to the top of a smaller building. Once there he took a moment to survey the area. There were hordes of enemies everywhere. The crowd he fought through was only a small percentage of what was being dropped out of the rift and into the streets. Kuuga tensed up in frustration. "_Tsukasa...I really hope you hurry up and get your cards..._"

While his friend was busy fighting, Tsukasa was currently bursting through the doors of the Hikari Photo Studio. He made a mad dash to the development room, rummaging through film canisters and other objects to quickly get to where he safekept his Rider Cards.

"...They aren't here...Dammit, they aren't here..." He anxiously moved his search towards the main photo room, where he was met with quite the surprise.

"Looking for these, I take it..." A young man wearing a white scarf was sitting on the couch, holding out Tsukasa's collection of cards. He wore a very calm yet stern expression. Tsukasa approached him, knowing exactly who he was.

"You...I bet you know what's going on with these rifts. I thought I was done being your little errand boy." He snatched the cards away angrily. The man chuckled to himself as he stood up. He had some business to discuss.

"You most certainly were finished, yes...but a bigger threat has appeared. One spanning much more than just nine worlds." He began to slowly circle Tsukasa as he spoke. "The merging is happening again, only this time on a much larger scale...You're the only one with the means to stop it."

"What else is new...Why me? Why not someone else? We finally found peace here just for everything to go belly up at the drop of a hat. After a while, stuff like that tends to piss a guy off..."

"It's because you...Decade..." The man thrusted his index finger into Tsukasa's chest. "...are the Savior of Worlds." He smiled, something that ended up annoying Tsukasa even more.

"Savior of Worlds?...Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because you fought against your preset destiny and have proved that you have the just heart of a Rider...Though your personality could still use some work."

Tsukasa scoffed, but he knew he had no choice but to accept the task. His experience with world-jumping made him the only Rider the others could call upon. "...Fine. If it means I can finally find some peace after all of this, I'll be your lap dog one more time. But after this...no more."

"Heh. We'll see...For now, take these. You'll need them if you plan to complete your new task." The man handed Tsukasa a set of six additional cards. Each one was blacked out, just as his Rider Cards were before visiting each of their respective worlds. However, something seemed different about them; None of them were Rider-specific. Instead they all seemed to be cards used for final forms, forms that Decade could help other Riders access.

"Six cards...So six worlds I'll need to visit, I take it."

"Or six warriors you may encounter on your quest...Maybe more. I cannot say."

"As if you ever do..." Tsukasa placed the cards with the rest of his deck and prepared to go meet with Kuuga. The mysterious man gave his final words before departing. "You possess the ability to manipulate the dimensional rifts just as this new evil does. Use it to your advantage."

"Yeah, I got it already. Now if you excuse me, I have stuff to take care of."

"I wish you luck, Decade. You are the key to saving this world and countless others. If you succeed, your reputation will only change for the better." With that, the young man seemed to fade out of existence. No doubt returning to his own little plane to observe the events that would soon unfurl. Tsukasa paid no mind as he ran back out into the streets, focusing on the rift in the city's center.

"Time to get back into this little game..." He pulled out and held up his Decade Rider Card as his transformation belt, the DecaDriver, materialized and strapped itself to his waist. Tsukasa prepared himself as the belt spoke out.

"_**Kamen Ride...**_"

"...Henshin." Tsukasa inserted the card into the slot atop the belt and closed it up by the sides.

"_**...DECADE!**_"


	3. Chapter 3: Magical Conflict

"Tell me where you sent Fate-chan!"

Tsubomi and Chypre had no idea what was going on or where they were. One minute they were in the park with Erika, Coffret and Gallantmon and the next thing they knew everything went dark only to find themselves on top of a large building in the middle of a city in what seemed to be the middle of the night. Even more off-putting was the person floating above them. It looked like a young girl, only a few years younger than Tsubomi, with light brown hair done up in tiny pigtails with small, white ribbons. She was clad in what looked like a white and blue dress with gauntlets attached to her arms. A set of pinkish wings were set on the sides of her shoes, seemingly created out of energy. in her right hand she held a staff with the same color scheme as her outfit. The head of the staff looked very mechanical with a glowing red orb suspended in its center. The girl wore a very stern-looking expression, pointing her staff and calling out to Tsubomi and her fairy companion once more.

"If you tell me what you did to Fate-chan then I won't have to use force! Please, just tell me!"

"Fate...chan...?" Tsubomi had no clue what or who the girl was talking about. She turned to Chypre in hopes that she'd probably know what was going on. Instead the fairy looked fairly panicked as she shuttered in place.

"Ch-Chypre? What's the matter? Do you know who that girl is?"

"N-No, but I can sense magical power inside her...a-and it's really powerful!" The fairy quickly hid behind her partner's shoulder in fear. "I-It feels like she's even stronger than Cure Moonlight!" Tsubomi was shocked. The fairies always told stories to her and Erika about how powerful the Precure preceding them, Cure Moonlight, was. Too see Chypre suddenly cowering in fear was extremely nerve-wracking.

Meanwhile, the strange girl began to consult with her staff. "Raising Heart, are you sure these two have something to do with what swallowed Fate-chan up?"

The red orb in the center of the staff glowed as a female voice responded to its wielder's question. "**_Excess energy from the unknown portals has been detected on both subjects, my Master. A logical conclusion would be that they must know something about the strange activity that has lead to the disappearance of Fate Testarossa._**"

"I guess that would make sense..." She took another look at the magenta-haired girl and her companion with a tinge of doubt. "They seem harmless...but looks have been deceiving before..." She raised Raising Heart up and pointed it at Tsubomi and Chypre once more. "You two are involved with those portal things, right? I insist you tell me everything you know right now!"

Chypre floated up next to Tsubomi's ear and whispered. "Tsubomi, maybe it's best you transform...I have a bad feeling that girl won't listen to what we say no matter how we say it."

Tsubomi was surprised to hear such advice considering how nervous she was just a moment ago. "W-Wouldn't that escalate things more than we'd want?" The fairy looked concerned. It was a high possibility that transforming would spark a confrontation like Tsubomi said, but being stared down by a mysterious floating girl with strong magical abilites didn't really leave them much else to work with. "W-We're gonna have to take that chance...It's for our own safety!"

After taking a moment to think, Tsubomi decided to trust her partner's judgement. "Alright...Let's do it!" She held up her Heart Perfume and slid it open as Chypre's chest began to glow, producing the Heart Seed needed for Tsubomi to transform, who took it between her fingers and called out...

"PRECURE...OPEN MY HEART!"

The younger girl watched in confusion as a pinkish light began to engulf the pair. Her staff suddenly reported some new readings.

"_**Magical energy source detected and steadily rising.**_"

"Magical energy?...Y-You mean she-...?!" She observed as Tsubomi emerged from the aura of light, now looking like a completely different person. Her clothes had been replaced by a short yet elegant pink and white floral dress with matching boots and wrist cuffs, a large bow adorned her chest with a heart-shaped pendant in its center. A second bow was placed atop her head, this one with an almost clover-shaped piece in the middle. Her hair had also completely changed. Its color had lightened to a vibrant pink and its length had greatly increased, transformed from the pair of twintails Tsubomi usually wore to a large and flowing ponytail. She moved her arms out, forming her hands into the shape of a blooming flower.

"The flower that spreads throughout the land...Cure Blossom!"

"She can use magic, too...Another mage?" The girl gripped her staff defensively as she kept her sights on Blossom. If an unknown mage was involved in these recent events, then she couldn't afford to let her guard down. Meanwhile the Precure watched the girl above her, waiting to see if she'd make any sort of move. After a while with no reactions, she sighed in relief.

"She's...She's not attacking...Chypre, let's go up to her level. Maybe we can talk things out this way."

"Alright!" Chypre cheered before her body began to glow, quickly morphing into a trail of light as she wrapped around Blossom's neck and stretched out behind her. When the fairy rematerialized, she had formed into a long, flowing and glowing cape. With her fairy's power now supporting her, Blossom slowly lifted off the ground before flying up to meet with her observer. Unfortunately, this plan of action probably wasn't the best idea.

"S-She's coming at as?! Raising Heart!"

"_**Yes, Master.**_"

A large, glowing circle materialized under the girl's feet as she held her staff out. The space before it also began to glow as an orb of pink energy began to grow.

"_**Axel Shooter!**_"

The girl focused on Blossom with a tense gaze as the energy orb reached its peak size.

"SHOOOOOT!"

Instantly dozens of smaller shots started flying out from the main orb, all of them targeting Blossom as she suddenly found herself ducking and dodging a volley of blasts. "W-Why is she attacking?! I thought everything was okay!"

Chypre was just as frantic. "Blossom, you have to defend yourself or she'll blow you away!"

"R-Right!" The Precure quickly put distance between herself and the energy projectiles before moving her arm in a circle in front of her, pink flower petals appearing and following her movements. The floral circle started glowing with power.

"BLOSSOM SHOWER!"

And instant flurry of energy shots flew out from the circle, clashing with the homing blasts and negating the attack. Blossom grew worried. She didn't want to have to fight, but it seemed that she was left no other option. "Chypre...We're gonna have to take her on..."

"Eh?! B-But the amount of power she has...!"

"We don't really have a choice...I wish Erika was her to help...but until we figure that out, I'll do what I can!" Blossom quickly flew up towards her attacker as she wound her fist back. The other magical girl quickly formed a small barrier of mana in front of her.

"_It's just a punch, but protection'll put me a bit at-_"

"BLOSSOM IMPACT!"

The Precure's punch was thrown with such force that the magical barrier the girl erected actually cracked significantly before disappearing after the attack. The girl was amazed at just how strong it was. "_D-Did she charge her punch full of mana?!...I probably shouldn't underestimate her..._" She turned to her staff and prepared herself for battle.

"Raising heart, we're going to try and hold back. I don't want to hurt her too badly."

"_**If you insist, Master...**_"

The girl sent out another volley of energy blasts, hoping to keep her Precure opponent as far away as possible. Unfortunately for her, where Blossom seemed to be able to fight at both long and close range, she was stuck mainly as a long-range fighter. Blossom flew over and around most of the blast, relying on her Blossom Shower to take out any stray shots. After a while of being kept at a distance, she was quickly starting to lose her patience. "We've gotta get right up to her or else we'll never learn anything! Chypre, do you think you can hold out a little longer?"

Her cape fluttered gracefully in response. "I'll hold out as long as it takes!"

The Precure nodded as she pulled her fist back once more, this time charging her power into it. The energy began to rotate around her fist, slowly expanding with more and more potency. She waited and watched through the group of oncoming mana blasts as the other magical girl moved into a good position.

"BLOSSOM SCREW PUNCH!" She thrust her arm forward as the mass of energy around it was launched forward like a cannonball. It tore an opening through the approaching attack as Blossom bolted behind it, aiming to bring the fight up close and personal. She charged both of her fists with power this time as she wound back for a double punch. Her opponent put up a much stronger barrier as Blossom's first attack made contact, but she didn't expect the Precure to come in from behind it and punch through the blast with two simultaneous blows. The follow-up attack wasn't enough to break the barrier, but the force sent both girls flying away from each other. At this point the both of them have had just about enough, preparing to put an end to their scuffle in one blow as they regained their center of gravity.

"I guess we have no choice, Chypre. We'll use the Forte Wave to calm her down..." Blossom tapped the pendant on her chest as a ball of light emerged from it, flying up above her head and transforming into a wand-like device with a multicolored tumbler above its handle. "Gather! Floral power!" She quickly took hold of the wand. "Blossom Tact!"

"This has gone on way too long. Raising Heart, we'll need to immobilize her."

"**_Yes, my Master. Buster Mode!_**" Raising Heart began to glow as its overall design started shifting and changing. The simplistic and smooth head reformatted itself around the red orb, becoming pointed and sharper with what looked like exhaust ports jutting out from its sides. The staff's handle extended as a trigger component made itself present, the girl taking hold of it as another magic circle grew out from below her feet. Three mana wings materialized from around the orb component as magic rings circled around the head. A ball of mana quickly began to gather at its point and increase in size and power. Blossom raised her tact to the sky as energy funneled into its tip, the tumbler glowing with color. She pointed it straight in front of her towards the other girl, aiming carefully so she wouldn't miss her shot. The pigtailed girl did the same, pointing her staff at the Precure as the power continued to build.

"**_Buster energy at maximum capacity._**" The girl nodded and narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Diviiine..."

"Shine, flowers!" The gathered power within Blossom's tact formed a large, pink flower bud of energy at its tip. "Precure..."

"...BUSTEEER!"

"...PINK FORTE WAAAVE!"

The girls launched their attacks simultaneously, both blasts barreling through the air at amazing speed and set on a crash course with each other. The air between the attacks slowly grew more electrified the closer they got, the end result no doubt being large and potentially more destructive than either girl may have expected.

"DEFEEEND! Pleeease!"

Suddenly a large twister erupted in the paths of the attacks, the air spinning with so much force that as soon as the blasts made contact with it, their energy was unraveled and dispersed until nothing was left of either. The girls were both shocked by the sudden interference, looking around for the source of the twister.

"W-Where did that come from? Chypre, do you know?"

"I sense another source of magic somewhere! That must have been what caused that!"

"**_Second energy source detected below, Master._**"

"Below?...B-Below us?"

Both girls glanced down to a close-by rooftop, where another mysterious figure stood, his right hand out and surrounded by a green magic circle. He was clad in a black coat and pants with silver trim. His identity was concealed by a helmet with a face shaped like a triangular emerald gemstone. He wore a ring on each hand, both of which were larger than an average ring, and a sash on his hip containing various others. Around his waist was a silver belt, the front of the buckle resembling a black hand outlined in gold trim. He looked up at the two girls before breaking their stunned silence.

"Sorry for butting in on things, but I believe there may be some kind of misunderstanding going on here."

Blossom and the girl looked at the man and then back at each other before they both began to descend down to the rooftop. It had seemed that an explanation to what was going on had finally arrived.


	4. Chapter 4: Shock

Kamen Riders Decade and Kuuga continued their uphill battle against the horde of monsters flowing out of the dimensional rift looming above the center of their city. The masked duo fought against the torrent of evil as hard as they could, throwing all the punches and kicks they could muster. It wasn't long before they pushed their way up to the area below the rift itself, a final troop of various monsters and combatmen readily surrounding them.

"Tch...I don't have time for all of this. Let's just cut to the chase already." Decade pulled a card out from his holder, the Ride Booker. Quickly taking it between his fingers, he opened up the sides of his belt, set the card in and closed it back up.

"_**Attack Ride: Slash!**_"

The Ride Booker suddenly sprouted a hilt and blade from two of its alternate corners as Decade took hold of it. He wound back as the blade glowed a vibrant purple. Kuuga took a stance behind him, giving Decade a thumbs up. "You take out as many as you can. Leave the remaining guys to me."

With a nod, Decade waited until he was completely surrounded before...

"HYAH!" The energy charging his blade divided itself, becoming a total of three slashes in one. Not a single monster in Decade's range was spared as the attack cut through every single one, setting off a chain of small explosions afterwards. The final few tried to gather together in an attempt to work defensively, but that only left them open for the follow-up attack as Kuuga quickly leaped high into the air.

"HAAAH!" The young rider flipped forward into a diving kick quicker than the remaining straddlers could react to. It only took contact with one of them for the force of the kick to travel through the rest, all of them exploding into nothingness. The expulsion of extra energy formed Kuuga's emblem as he landed, quickly regained his composure as he dusted his hands off and rejoined his comrade.

"Well, that was easy...Though...I mean that portal's right on top of us, right? Shouldn't that mean the guy behind all of this should be showing his face soon or something?"

"Yuusuke, sometimes I really wish you'd keep your mouth shut because you have a really bad tendency to-"

"-predict the inevitable..." That last voice didn't belong to neither Decade nor Kuuga. The warriors quickly turned to the direction it resonated from, coming face to face with a man in a long, flowing white cloak. His head was completely covered in a large, red, almost tribal-looking helmet, a silver strip running down its center and two flame-like wings protruding from its sides. The suit he wore under the cloak was pure black and covered him from head to toe. In his left hand he held a large yet deadly-looking shield, its edges serrated and sharp to the touch. In his right was a rifle with a long stock to keep it stable. He stood before them menacingly. "Kamen Rider Decade...Kamen Rider Kuuga...What a pleasure to see you both once more..."

Decade tensed up. "Apollo Geist...Why am I not surprised..."

Geist chuckled. "At the end of our first confrontation I swore to you that I would return as the greatest nuisance in the universe. As long as Shocker lives on in this world or any other, so does Apollo Geist!"

"So Dai-Shocker IS behind this invasion!" Kuuga's interjection only made Geist laugh even harder. "Dai-Shocker? Fool! Dai-Shocker is dead. Like a phoenix rising from its ashes even stronger than before, so do we! We...are Uni-Shocker!"

"Pff, you idiots thought up an even stupider name than your last one..." Decade waved his hand lazily. For as threatening as Shocker truly was, the way they ran themselves could almost be considered childish.

"You dare mock the power of Uni-Shocker...As expected of the Destroyer of Worlds." The villain scoffed cockily before motioning up to the rift above them. "This invasion is but a small part of our grand scheme. A drop in the universal bucket. The presence of Riders, let alone the two of you, was highly unexpected...but it shall pose no threat."

"Tch. That's what your organization always thinks. Time and time again you try and screw up the balance of the world, but you only get so far before one of us Riders shows up to put you back in your place."

"You are correct. Wherever we go, whatever we try, Shocker always crumbles before the might of the Kamen Riders...until now." Geist began to slowly circle the Riders as he continued. "As I stated earlier, the presence of you two in this world was not common knowledge to us before we arrived here. This is because this time the world of Riders are not our target."

"...What?"

"Yes...We now know of countless worlds where Riders do not exist. Worlds where Shocker had never formed. Worlds ripe for conquest. There will no doubt be opposition, of course...but we will deal with them swiftly and mercilessly."

Kuuga took a step back in slight shock. "A multiversal takeover..."

"Exactly. You heroes always come together to save a single world time and time again...but not even your combined might can stand against the new goal of Uni-Shocker."

"You..." Decade clenched his fist in anger. "You're the cause of this new merging. Introducing Shocker to worlds where they don't exist. Your plan is going to cause the multiverse to collapse in on itself on a huge scale!"

"HA! If the worlds truly merge then it will merely result in the birth of a singular world where Uni-Shocker reigns supreme!"

All of Decade's muscles tensed up hard. "_Geist is out of his mind. What he thinks will be rebirth'll just be mass destruction...all because of Shocker's damn world domination schemes. I've gotta put an end to their bullcrap or else we'll all pay the price for it._ "

"Oi, Yuusuke." The dark pink and black Rider took an offensive stance. "How about we remind Geist how Riders deal with psychopaths like him..."

"Sounds good to me. CHOU-HENSHIN!" Kuuga's armor changed to a light purple and silver color, the chest and shoulder pads becoming large and dense. He slung a large sword over his shoulder as his purple eyes gleamed; Titan Form. "We're stopping this right here."

Decade nodded before retrieving a card from the Ride Booker, flicking it into his belt.

"_**Kamen Ride: Ryuuki!**_"

Virtual card-shaped layers projected from Decade's belt and began to overlay on him, changing his entire suit into a completely different Rider's. The pinks and blacks were replaced with reds and silvers, plugs appearing on his arms and legs. Decade's helmet became a smooth, rounded silver helmet with a dragon-shaped insignia on its top. A slotted visor covered his glowing red eyes. He had assumed the form of one of the many Kamen Riders that had predated him; Kamen Rider Ryuuki. He reached back into his card holder before inserting one more card into his unchanged belt.

"_**Attack Ride: Strike Vent!**_"

Instantly a red dragon's head materialized onto Decade's right hand, its yellow eyes glowing with energy. Ready for battle, Decade leaded off as he charged towards Apollo Geist.

"Hmph...You're struggling against an unstoppable force..." Geist drew his shield as Decade stopped a mere foot or so away before the dragon's mouth shot open, a ball of fire erupting out and striking the shield hard. Kuuga used his friend's distraction to flank the villain from the side, swinging his sword at his left arm while he was still guarding himself. Geist simply scoffed as he quickly deflected Decade's projectiles away towards Kuuga, knocking the Rider off balance as he tried to keep out of the sudden line of fire. Geist used this opportunity to aim his rifle towards Kuuga, firing off a few rounds to knock the armor-clad hero to the ground before swinging his shield back to try and slice through Decade, who quickly jumped back.

"_Damn, still as on the ball as the last time we fought..._" The dragon's head vanished from his hand as he went for a new card. "_Yuusuke's got the offensive covered, but his Titan form is slow as hell compared to his others. I'll stick to being a defensive distraction to buy him time._"

"**_Attack Ride: Guard Vent!_**"

Two large arm-mounted shields appeared on Decade's forearms, dragon claws protruding from the sides. Decade raised his arms up in a blocking position before charging at Geist again, throwing all his weight into a shield tackle that the villain once again countered with his own shield. However that didn't stop him from being pushed a ways back from the impact. The two were locked in a power struggle as Kuuga wound up and trudged forward with his sword. "HYA!"

"Ha. A good strategy but ultimately fruitless." Apollo Geist quickly stopped struggling against Decade, using the rider's forceful shoving to give him a sudden burst of momentum as he pushed off the forearm shields to dodge Kuuga's attack. He landed a few feet away as he watched the warrior's blade strike the ground. Both Riders were quickly becoming annoyed.

"Oi, are you gonna fight us or keep playing games!" Kuuga drew his sword again, preparing for any sort of counterattack.

"For as much as I'd enjoy crushing the both of you here and now, I have more pressing matters to attend to. But I assure you that if either of you dare try to interfere..." A rift formed behind Geist as he prepared for departure. "...you will both fall before the power of Uni-Shocker..." With his final words he took his leave through the portal as it quickly disappeared behind him.

Decade reverted back to his civilian form in a huff. "That bastard. Shocker's stupid delusions of grandur are going to destroy countless universes...countless lives..."

"W-Well, that's where we come in. Right?" Kuuga slowly jogged over to his friend as he also changed back. "We've stopped them before and we can do it again!"

"Yeah...But we've gotta make a few stops first." Tsukasa pulled out the new set of cards he'd been given to show.

"Hoooh...New ones, huh? Guess that means another round of world-hopping."

"Basically, but we have no time to mess around. We have to move through them quick. And I know which one we can head to first." Tsukasa took one card from the set and looked it over. The image was blacked out, but he could make out its shape. It was an emblem that he'd seen before. The center piece was shaped a bit like the handle of a key with two swords crossed behind it. Yuusuke looked over his shoulder. "Eh? Something to do with whatever goes with that one?"

"Not whatever. Whoever. Never expected to have to team up with them again so soon..."

"Huh? Oi, Tsukasa, what are you talk-...Uh...Actually scratch that...I think maybe we should get out of here. Quick." Before Yuusuke could ask his question he realized that the army of monsters and combatmen he and Tsukasa had been fighting were beginning to regroup and regrow in number. Tsukasa sneered.

"We can't stay and fight them. It'll be a never-ending cycle. For now we've gotta go."

"Eh?! But what about the studio? What about Natsumi?!"

"Natsumikan can handle herself. She's not weak. She's got Kiva-la if things get dicey."

"Ngh...F-Fine...The faster we deal with this, the better chance this place has of staying in one piece."

"Well now that we're in agreement..." Another rift opened up before the pair of Riders as the growing army began to slowly surround them.

"Just stick close to me and walk straight...Oh and try not to get sick or anything."

"S-Sick?! What do you mean by-AGH!" Tsukasa quickly pulled Yuusuke into the rift before the monsters could lunge forward at them as the two began their new journey. Tsukasa took one more look at his card before continuing into the next world.

"_Marvelous...Your crew's good, but they better be up to the challenge they're about to be presented with..._"


	5. Chapter 5: Combined Forces

"TSUBOMIIIII!" A bright blue-haired girl in a dress very similar to Cure Blossom's hopped from rooftop to rooftop, scanning the surrounding neighborhood. Coffret and Gallantmon followed closely behind her. The digital knight was still stunned by what he witnessed just a few minutes ago. Mere moments after Tsubomi was swallowed up, with the words "Precure, open my heart!", Erika immediately transformed into the brightly-colored and royal-looking girl that he was currently tailing.

"So...Lady Erika is one of these...'Precure' that you mentioned before?" He asked Coffret, who excitedly nodded in response. "Yep, exactly! The Precure have been protecting the well-being of the Earth for centuries! Erika's one of the current successors; Cure Marine!"

"Aye...And Lady Tsubomi is also a Precure, correct?"

"Right! Cure Blossom!"

"Mmm. A universe where the Digital World doesn't exist, yet a power like this does... It's still somewhat difficult to wrap my mind around..." The knight and fairy's conversation was cut short with a sudden interjection courtesy of Cure Marine.

"Oooi, Gallantmon-san! Coffret! Why are you guys so far behind? We won't find Tsubomi any sooner if we slack off, y'know!"

Gallantmon straightened up. "M-My apologies, Lady Eri-...Marine. I don't mean to hold you back, but as you know I also have someone I must find soon."

"Huh?...Mmmnnnn..." Marine slowed down as she tried to remember just who the digimon was talking about. She dug her fists into the sides of her head before the answer popped into it. "OH! You mean that spiky biker guy, right? What was his name again? Beelzemon, right?"

"Correct." Gallantmon grew a bit solemn. "If not apprehended soon, he could cause more trouble than either of us could predict."  
Marine grinned. "Well then let's kill two birds with one stone! We'll look for Tsubomi and maybe we'll find Beelzemon along the way! C'mon!"

The Precure once again attempted to dart ahead and continue her search. Gallantmon sighed.

"Lady Marine...are you certain the portal that swallowed Lady Tsubomi up transported her somewhere else in your world? Somewhere as close as this town...?"

"What are you gettin' at?" Marine called back.

"It's mostly just a theory, but seeing as Beelzemon and I arrived in this world through the same type of portal...there's a high chance that she may have also been transported to another world entirely..."

Marine stopped rooftop hopping and clenched her fists. She didn't want to believe that her friend was gone. "S-So what?...We can't get her back?"

Gallantmon looked down in silence. "I'm not saying it's impossible...but it will be very difficult. We don't know when another rift will open...and even if one did, there's no telling which of the countless other worlds she could have been sent to..."

"...Tsubomi..." For as sad as hearing that made her, a quick slap to the cheeks snapped Marine out of her funk. "Jeez, what's with me gettin' all wishy washy?" She turned back to Gallantmon and grinned. "I'm not the kind of person to just give up on a friend, especially my best friend. We'll just have to go through portal after portal 'til we find her!"

"Lady Marine..." Gallantmon's eyes grew gentle. "Your sense of loyalty is fit for the most noble of knights...But the issue of Beelzemon still exists, unfortunately."

Marine wagged her finger. "Not a problem! I know a girl who'll be happy to lend a hand in this whole mess!" The blue Precure quickly started roof hopping in a different direction. Coffret knew exactly where she was going as his face lit up.

"C'mon, let's follow her!" He called to the knight before darting behind his partner. Gallantmon was confused, but intrigued. He hoisted up his shield and lance as chased after his new comrades. "_If it helps prevent that dark fiend from ruining a world we have no place in, then I shall follow whatever path I'm set upon..._"

Atop a large hill on the outskirts of town a lone, dark figure sat perched on a large phone tower, looking out to the scenery before him; Beelzemon. He scoffed to himself. "Psh...This don't feel like the real world I remember settin' foot in, but it has the same look of it..." The digimon leaped off the tower, landing near a row of wooden stumps as he set his foot on top of the one in front of him. "These humans think they've got it made. It's annoying as hell. Weaklings like them should be servin' guys like me!" As he conversed to no one in particular, a dark shadow slowly crept up from behind him.

"In the Digital World, the strongest are the ones who rule! I ain't gonna believe for a second that humans are the dominant species in this place..."

"It sounds like you share a similar view to our own..." A cold female voice caught Beelzemon's attention as he quickly drew his guns in defense. When he spun around to find the source of the voice, he came face to face with a slender woman wearing a pitch black dress and boots. On her left hand was a long black glove, on her right wrist a small white cufflink. Her skin was ghostly white, her hair a dark green with a set of blood-colored thorns on the side of her head. While her left eye was open, showing her dark blue iris, her right stood completely closed. Her most striking feature was the singular wing on her back, large and folded up behind her left side. Her look and stance gave off a very unsettling feel, but Beelzemon paid no mind to it as he aimed his weapons at the woman's head.

"Who the hell are you..." He asked, not taking his eyes off of her for a second. The woman's expression remained unchanged. "I go by the name Dark Precure...but who I am is not what's important at the moment." She began to approach the digimon slowly as he kept his aim trained on her, not letting his guard down for a second. Dark Precure gazed at Beelzemon's chest, almost as if she were checking for something.

"You possess no heart flower...You're not a fully organic creature, are you."

The biker clicked his teeth. "So I ain't all squishy on the inside. What's it to you, Toots?"

"Simply an observation...What I'm more interested in is your desire. Your desire for conquest."

"Howsabout you tell me just who the hell ya are before I fill your skull with hot lead..."

Even when being threatened, Dark Precure's still remained as stone-faced as ever. "I am part of an empire known as the Desert Apostles. We have one simple and clear goal; To transform this planet into a barren desert. Where we shall rule supreme."  
Beelzemon cocked his eyebrow. "That so...What's it got to do with me..."

"Our goals are alike." She spoke in an icy tone. "We share the desire to take control over this world and make it our own...Join us."

"...What?"

"While you lack a heart flower of your own, I still sense a pleathora of dark energy flowing within you. If you agree to assist us, I shall assure that you do not go unrewarded for your servitude."

It took a moment before Beelzemon smirked, beginning to laugh loudly. "...Heh...HehehehahaHAHAHA!...Aha...Ooooh wow...So you're tryin' to recruit me into helpin' you and your gang of sand castle builders, huh?" His smirk quickly turned devilishly crooked. "Here's my simple two word answer to your lil' proposal...DOUBLE IMPACT!"

The digimon quickly unleashed a flurry of shots from his guns as Dark Precure swiftly dodged every shot. "I'M MY OWN MON! I GOT A WARRIOR'S SPIRIT! AND IF THERE'S ONE THING THIS WARRIOR AIN'T GONNA BE, IT'S A STINKIN' LAP DOG! ESPECIALLY NOT TO A BUNCHA BEACH BUMS LIKE YOU!" He screamed as he continued his barrage. "I'LL OVERTHROW THE REAL WORLD WITH MY OWN HANDS!"

Dark Precure's wing quickly unfolded as she took flight high up into the sky, continuing to avoid her attacker's attempts to take her down. Her eye narrowed into a sinister glare. "So the direct approach was an utter failure...Very well...Then I shall have to beat some loyalty into you."

The evil woman suddenly bolted downward towards Beelzemon, plowing through his gun shots while hardly showing a reaction. The biker was shocked. "What the hell...?!" Before he could react, Dark Precure delivered a sharp knee to his stomach. All of the air in Beelzemon's lungs vanished as she followed the attack up with a sudden burst of multiple punches, knocking the digimon senseless before she quickly took hold of his jacket collar and brought him up to her face. Beelzemon glared at her as she slowly began to open her right eye. He was able to make out that her right iris was a striking shade of yellow before he was suddenly blown away by a strong shockwave. His back smashed into a tree a couple yards away, stunning him as the evil Precure rose up to the sky once more. She took out her Cure Tact, similar to Blossom's only colored in a dark combination of black and purple with a red tip. She raised it up over her head as its tumbler began to glow.

"Powers of darkness, gather before me..."

Energy funneled into the tip of the tact, forming a dark flower as she pointed it towards Beelzemon. "...DARK FORTE WAAAVE!" The energy blast soared through the air at its target. Beelzemon had to think fast as he quickly tried to brace himself despite the damage he had already taken.

"DARKNESS CLAAAW!" Right before the blast could hit, the digimon quickly reached out and caught it as it continued to try and accelerate forward. The energy of the flower blast and the energy manifesting from the tips of his claws mixed and melded as both sides tried their hardest to dominate the other. Beelzemon continue to struggle as he felt himself being pushed back, his feet digging into the dirt beneath him.

"_This bitch...Tryin' to control me...No one controls me!_" He clenched his teeth as the attack finally grew to be too much for him to deflect. "NO ONE CONTROLS MEEEEAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The digimon was instantly engulfed in a large explosion, his fatigue and injuries causing his downfall. Dark Precure descended back down as the smoke cleared. The explosion left nothing but a large crater, remnants of rocks and trees left scattered around her as she approached the battered and crumpled body of Beelzemon. The biker struggled to try and sit up having not been completely eradicated by the sinister woman's attack. It proved fruitless, however, as he finally saw her standing over him. She leaned in close so she could look him in the eye.

"Well then...Now that you've witnessed just what I alone am capable of, I must insist that you reconsider my offer..."

Beelzemon growled weakly. "...Shove it...Lady..."

A look of malice flashed in Dark Precure's eye as she straightened herself. She was done playing. "If neither the calm nor agressive approach proved successful then I suppose the direct approach is the only solution." In between her fingers materialized a small, black, fuzzy-looking seed. "A desert spore. Courtesy of Professor Sabaku, the Desert Apostle's brilliant mind...You may not posess a heart flower...but even a being like you has a mind and soul fit for corruption..."

"W-...What are ya-..." Before Beelzemon could finish, Dark Precure had already pressed the spore against his chest. The spore quickly melted into him as his eyes shot open in a sudden surge of agony. "URAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Dark Precure watched as he convulsed and rolled on the ground in pain, his eyes glowing purple as the spore embedded itself within him. "The spore's power ensures that even the most independant of individuals will become loyal to the Desert Apostles. In the end...your pride meant nothing."

After a few more moments, the pain in Beelzemon's chest subsided. The glow in his eyes lessened but still remained prominent. Slowly he rose back up to his feet as the injuries he sustained vanished from his body. The desert spore had done more than infect his mind, it had healed him completely. He slowly trudged over to Dark Precure and kneeled down before her, placing his right hand over his chest in a show of loyalty. The woman cracked a small yet sly smile.

"Tell me, servant...What is your objective?"

The biker looked up to her. "To carry out the will of the Desert Apostles. To lay waste to this stinkin' mudball of a planet and prepare it for the Desert Age."

"Excellent. Then your first order is to await reinforcements. Until then, patrol this town. If you come across any sort of opposition...and I'm sure you know what kind I'm referring to...show no mercy."

"Heh...Music to my ears." Beelzemon smirked and bowed before beginning to make his way down towards the edge of town. Dark Precure wasted no time herself as she vanished into thin air, teleporting back to the stronghold of the Desert Apostles. Upon her return she quickly knelt down before another figure. He was tall, clad in large black and grey coat. His hair flowed out, long and silverish in color. His face was hidden behind a black and blue mask. Piercing red eyes glared out from the mask's holes as he turned to face his servant.

"Dark Precure...I trust my invention proved useful?"

"Your genius has given birth to yet another valueable asset in our quest, Professor Sabaku."

"Mmm..." The professor grunted in approval as he watched over Beelzemon from a large display screen. "A creature with no heart flower...I question if the desert spore's power will be able to sustain him for a long period of time. Without a heart flower to feed off of, it is only functioning at half its potential..."

Dark Precure arose. "Even if it does not keep a firm grasp on his mind and soul, it is still a good field test of its abilities. And if by some chance the monster breaks free of its control, I shall see to it that he is disposed of before he can retaliate against us."

"Excellent." Sabaku turned back to his servant, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Our Sunacky forces will be ready within the hour. Until then, rest yourself."

"Yes, Professor..." Dark Precure made her departure after giving a small bow, leaving the professor to his work. Sabaku returned his attention to the screen as it changed to a completely different view, this time depicting a familiar face. "Apollo Geist. Are the additional forces you promised me ready to be deployed?"

Geist nodded slightly. "They are, Sabaku...You still have a tinge of doubt in your voice. Do you still not trust me?"

"Forgive me if I'm still weary about this...partnership. A sudden third faction in our conflict not only making itself known to us but also offering assistance in our conquest is too good a proposition to be true..."

"Hmhm. I assure you that your empire's vision is perfectly in line with ours. The enslavement of humanity under a more powerful rule is just as much our dream as yours. All we ask is that you acknowledge our help once you succeed."

"And by acknowledge, you mean you want power in return...When it comes down to it, I have no say in the matter. The ultimate decision rests upon our Lord Dune."

"Do not worry yourself, Sabaku. We shall deal with the matter when the time comes. For now I shall prepare to send my troops to the area you specified, as promised."

Sabaku nodded. "Very well. Our forces will be awaiting their arrival." The screen switched off as the professor pondered his new benefactor's actions. "Shocker...Their help is appreciated, but I'm certain they have bigger plans. Plans that do not involve us..."

Meanwhile Apollo Geist looked over his army of Shocker combatants, all organized troop by troop and awaiting their instructions. Though no one could see it, he wore a dark smirk under his mask. "These Desert Apostles are an interesting organization. So willing to trust those who offer them help as long as it benefits them. No doubt that they expect us to betray them..."

Various portals materialized in front of each combatant troop as they slowly marched through into the world of the Precure. "We shall see what they think once they see what Uni-Shocker is capable of. The smart ones will join us. Those who resist...shall disappear."


End file.
